


darling buds of may

by lancegwenarthur



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancegwenarthur/pseuds/lancegwenarthur
Summary: with this username, it shouldn't be surprising that i wrote a beltane fic. i have seen some people talk about it like it's in the series (as belleteyn) (i havent read all the books). accuracy isnt the goal here. written with book characterization but if you like flower crowns dancing and fire you might still enjoy it
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	darling buds of may

“Are you--”

“Of course I am.”

“I don’t want to be defined by just one flower.”

“Then why did you choose it for your name?” Geralt knew that Dandelion was giving him a look, but he must not have been too exasperated. He would have gotten up and made sure the look was in Geralt’s line of sight if he had been.

“Be nice to me, or I’ll make the colors in yours not coordinate,” Dandelion finally managed.

“Are there flowers that clash?”

“I’ll make sure to find them.”

Dandelion happily accepted his crown when it was finished, the yellow flowers interspersed with pink blossoms and green leaves. Geralt figured it probably all matched, and it seemed to even go with his friend’s outfit. That would earn him points for later.

Geralt placed the crown on Dandelion's head. It flattened his curls--they were his natural ones today--a bit, so Geralt spent some time smoothing the hair back down. Dandelion close his eyes, content. He looked a bit too comfortable, so Geralt yanked on a lock.

They wander up to the bonfires in time for the cow leading. Geralt jokes with people at the feast that Dandelion’s secret is the Beltane dew. Dandelion says that they don’t need to appease the spirits because Geralt can deal with them. Geralt replies that Nenneke would want them to behave anyway.

Brave girls came up to ask Geralt to dance, and all girls tried to get a turn with the famous Dandelion.

Unfortunately, it had rained lightly the night before. This became a problem once they’d had enough to drink to start dancing with each other some. Dandelion was, of course, a very enthusiastic dance partner, and Geralt had the strength to lift him quite high, so they quickly got carried away. Dandelion slipped in the grass that was quickly becoming mud from so much trampling, and Geralt didn’t catch him. He landed on his hip, coating the side of one leg in mud.

Dandelion looked absolutely stricken for a second before bursting into laughter. “Help me up, help me up,” he said, holding one hand up to Geralt.

“It’s too bad about your magic pulling pants,” Geralt teased, not moving.

Dandelion’s eyes narrowed. “I know you hate them, but I was rather relying on them in my plan to end tonight well.”

“Aw, you’ll have to learn to play fair like the rest of us. At least your flower crown survived: I wouldn't have forgiven you for ruining it."

Dandelion had gotten himself up by this point, and he flung one arm back. Geralt figured he was preparing for a dramatic statement, but in the next second he had a face full of mud. “No one’s going to want you, either, now.” Dandelion’s look was devious now. 

“Well, then, I guess we’re stuck with each other.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if _you_ had a plan for tonight, Sir Witcher.”

“Oh, no, you know me: opportunist.”

Dandelion rolled his eyes. “Are we about to cover each other in mud or not?”

“Let’s skip that step, please.”

“Ah, yes, behave as the reasonable adults we are.” They both smiled at that.

The festival became a little less about coming together as a community to celebrate the arrival of summer and a little more about coming in some bushes to celebrate it being warm enough again to have sex outside. Geralt and Dandelion were experts at having sex outside, and had done it in colder weather than this, so it was less of a special occasion for them, but they scrounged up the same amount of enthusiasm as their fellow revelers. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to both my celtic and polish ancestors. i honestly dont think this is of publishable quality, but im done working on it. i dont even think it's, like...specifically gerlion like could this be any couple? lmk how underwhelming this is in the comments esp since i didnt even manage to throw in a kiss


End file.
